


Something Borrowed

by Fire_Sign



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SSR Confidential, shamelessly soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: A few nights before their wedding, Peggy and Daniel have a talk.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



The water laps against the shore as Peggy steps off the boardwalk, heels sinking into the sand slightly as she strides across it. It is late enough that this strip of beach is empty, silent, though she can see the lights of the city in the distance. When she is near enough to the water, she slips off her shoes and buries her toes in the cool sand, then sits with her knees bent up and her arms draped over them. The half-moon plays over the water, illuminating a single freight ship breaking the horizon, and out of habit she studies it for anomalies and breathes deeply when she finds none.

She is uncertain how long she has been sitting when she hears a familiar footfall behind her, foot and prosthetic and crutch against wood, and then silence as Daniel makes his way across the sand. She doesn’t turn to confirm it, stays still as she waits, ready to react if she is wrong; in her peripheral vision she sees the silver crutch in the moonlight, tan trousers, and then he sits.

“Nice night,” he remarks, his face turned up towards the sky. He is dressed but not wearing a hat, his hair loose and wild.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ahh. Me either. Marrying this great gal in a couple of days.”

Peggy smiles. “She must be a lucky lady.”

“She is. Hell of an insomniac though.”

“Well-suited to you, then,” she laughs, nudging him gently as she stretches her legs out. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, the soft sound of waves on the shore and the occasional call of a night time bird the only interruptions. “Are you nervous?”

He laughs softly. “I’m not the one taking a night time stroll.”

Peggy sighs. “I just… so many things could go badly.”

“We do seem to attract trouble,” Daniel agrees. “Remember our third date?”

Peggy laughs. 

“I keep expecting…” she waves her hands, “ten foot lizard men to crash the wedding or some such thing.”

He smiles. “Nahh, lizard men are scheduled for the honeymoon. And the wedding’s all taken care of: I’ve warned the caterer about Dottie. Any suspicious extra-terrestrial activity is getting reported to Jack directly. Howard and Angie appear to be distracting each other with their arguments about who is your dearest friend. Last I heard, Ana had finished the tailoring on your dress. Howling Commandos arrive tomorrow.” His hand reaches out, laces through hers. “And none of it matters so long as you’re certain this is what you want, Peg.”

“I am.” There is no hesitation in her answer, no doubt despite her restless feet.

“Then I have something for you,” he says, letting go of her hand to reach into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small box. “I’m sure you’ve already chosen your jewelry, but… I thought you might wear this instead.”

Inside is a gold locket, circular with intricate etchings on it. It is lovely, but hardly--

“Open it,” Daniel says, and Peggy runs a fingernail along the seam to do so.

Inside is a photograph of Steve, pre-serum, and tears spring to her eyes unbidden.

“Daniel, this is…”

“Too much?”

She shakes her head, uncertain. “It’s lovely, but… why?”

“He’s not the only one who could not be here,” Daniel says, and Peggy thinks of her brother and Bucky and Dooley and a dozen others they have lost in these last few years, “but neither of _us_ would be here without him. I thought…”

She nods. “Where did you get it?” she asks, voice soft; the moon is bright enough that she can make Steve’s familiar features out clearly, even in a grainy photograph.

“Colonel Phillips. Terrifying man, by the way, but he had access.”

Peggy nods, not quite trusting her voice.

“It didn’t seem right,” Daniel continues. “We could hardly start talking about Captain America in the reception speeches--though Howard might--but… it didn’t seem _right_ if he wasn’t there at all.”

Peggy nods again, runs a finger over the photograph once before closing the locket. She turns to look at her fiance, his dear familiar face, and reaches out to clasp his neck and pull him in for a kiss. It’s a kiss they’ve had a thousand times before, one she will have for the rest of their lives, through love and loss and lizardmen, and she is thankful for it.

“Put it on me?” she requests softly, when they break apart.

He takes the locket from her hands, unfastens the clasp and motions for her to turn around with a twirl of his finger. A finger that then traces the line of her throat as he places the necklace around it; when it is secured, the weight of it noticeable but not heavy, he presses a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“Why don’t we head home?” he suggests. “Samberley is coming by in the morning, something about lab budgets, and I’d rather have _some_ sleep before dealing with it.”

Peggy stands, offers Daniel a hand up. Leans in to kiss him again, a sharp spark lighting along her spine as she does so.

“Home,” she agrees, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But perhaps not sleep. There’s more than one cure for insomnia, after all.”


End file.
